Nictus
Overview Nictus are Kheldians that feed off life energy, killing Peacebringers and Warshades. Nictus use Shadow Cysts as a form of life support if no host is available. If the cyst is destroyed, the Nictus will die quickly. , as seen in the Blue King CoH comic book.]] Notes Nictus will not spawn unless you are "flagged" for them. Kheldians are always flagged to have them spawn. Non-Kheldians who team with a Kheldian become flagged for them as well. A non-Kheldian who has been flagged to have Nictus spawn will continue to see them spawn until they log out, even if they are no longer teamed with a Kheldian. The only exception to this is Cimerora, where they are assisting the Cimeroran Tratiors faction of enemies, and can appear in all door missions. Villain types All Nictus have incredibly high perception, and can see through most hides. Minions Lesser Unbound Nictus These free-floating Nictus have been drawn to Earth from somewhere in the cosmos, bridging the distance through a Shadow Cyst. They have not yet joined with or possessed a host, and normally could not survive on a planet's surface for long. However, the dark energies of the Shadow Cyst sustain them, allowing them to hunt for hosts on their own. Powers Lieutenants Unbound Nictus These free-floating Nictus have been drawn to Earth from somewhere in the cosmos, bridging the distance through a Shadow Cyst. They have not yet joined with or possessed a host, and normally could not survive on a planet's surface for long. However, the dark energies of the Shadow Cyst sustain them, allowing them to hunt for hosts on their own. Powers Bosses Greater Unbound Nictus These free-floating Nictus have been drawn to Earth from somewhere in the cosmos, bridging the distance through a Shadow Cyst. They have not yet joined with or possessed a host, and normally could not survive on a planet's surface for long. However, the dark energies of the Shadow Cyst sustain them, allowing them to hunt for hosts on their own. Powers White Dwarf Every Kheldian energy being retains the patterns of its past hosts, and can use these patterns to transform itself and its current host into an energy-based duplicate of that creature, gaining new abilities in the process. The White Dwarf form is patterned off a race called the Kurukt that lived on the surface of a neutron star. The White Dwarf form retains the incredible physical resilence of the Kurukt, as well as the ability to channel energy into powerful melee attacks. Powers Black Dwarf Every Kheldian energy being retains the patterns of its past hosts, and can use these patterns to transform itself and its current host into an energy-based duplicate of that creature, gaining new abilities in the process. The Black Dwarf form is patterned off a race called the Ruktur that lived on the surface of a pulsar. The Black Dwarf form retains the incredible physical resilence of the Ruktur, as well as the ability to channel energy into powerful melee attacks. Bright Nova Every Kheldian energy being retains the patterns of its past hosts, and can use these patterns to transform itself and its current host into an energy-based duplicate of that creature, gaining new abilities in the process. The Bright Nova form is patterned off a race called the Mefnanim that lived in the energy-charged upper atmosphere of a gas giant planet. The Bright Nova form retains the ability to Fly and to shape and project Energy bolts of incredible power. Powers Dark Nova Every Kheldian energy being retains the patterns of its past hosts, and can use these patterns to transform itself and its current host into an energy-based duplicate of that creature, gaining new abilities in the process. The Dark Nova form is patterned off a race called the Hulnanim that lived in the lightless depths of a gas giant planet. The Dark Nova form retains the ability to fly and to shape and project Dark Energy bolts of incredible power. Powers Archvillains Objects Shadow Cyst Crystal These unearthly crystals grow from a Shadow Seed, a hardened physical form created when several Nictus fuse together and solidify themselves. Shadow Cysts project a field that allow Nictus to survive for extended periods without a host even on a planet's surface. The Cysts also act as wormholes, allowing Nictus to travel instantly from one cyst to another, even across interstellar distances. If allowed to grow in the right conditions, a Shadow Cyst can flood a world with Nictus. Powers Named bosses * Brightshift (Bright Nova) * Coldstar (Bright Nova) * Fullalbedo (White Dwarf) * Lightburner (Bright Nova) * Moonbow (White Dwarf)